O Teste de Inglês
by sango coral-chan
Summary: O que acontece quando as meninas da turma do Inuyasha têm testes? Claro que fazem cola, mas o importante é saber como usá-las...


**Legendas:**

**- lalalalala -fala dos personagens**

"**lalalalala" pensamentos dos personagens**

**/lalalalala/ sussurros dos personagens**

**Agora sem mais demoras…**

**-**

**-**

_**O teste de Inglês**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**XXXXXX**

- E então? A Kagome não vem? - perguntou Kouga.

- Ela disse que já vinha… - disse Sango.

- Pois, cá pra mim ela foi se livrar das cábulas. - falou Sesshoumaru na sua calmaria de sempre.

- Pelo menos ela se livra delas e num é apanhada! - disse Inuyasha alto, fazendo todos caírem na gargalhada.

Estavam todos na casa dos rapazes: Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru e Kouga. Kagome tinha ido na cozinha e o resto do pessoal estava na sala grande. Kouga e Ayame estavam sentados num sofá. Sesshoumaru estava jogado num _puff _e Rin estava sentada no chão, com as costas entre as pernas dele, segurando as mãos dele que estavam passando pelos lados de seus pescoço. Miroku partilhava o sofá grande com Inuyasha e Sango, esta que estava sentada entre as pernas dele.

- Ei! Eu num tive culpa! Foi a Rin que chamou por mim no meio do teste e eu as deixei cair no meu casaco! - gritou Sango indignada.

- Pois, e depois a Eri baixou a cabeça pra escrever e a professora te viu com as cábulas na mão. Você já me contou isso, Sango! - completou Kagome, aparecendo na sala e se sentando no colo de Inuyasha, logo recebendo um beijo apaixonado.

- Ò casalzinho aê! Arranjem um quarto! - falou Kouga. Kagome corou e Inuyasha se emburrou por Kagome ter interrompido o beijo.

- Eu quero ouvir a história do teste de Inglês. - disse Sesshoumaru - E é melhor começar a contar já, porque são 11.30 da noite.

- É isso. - disse Rin.

- Tudo bem, mas não me interrompam, tá? - perguntou Kagome.

- E especialmente não zombem comigo, viu? - disse Sango.

- Oras, meu amor! - falou Miroku abraçando-a por trás - Eu nunca zombaria de você…

- Sei…¬¬ Ainda há pouco você caiu na gargalhada.

- Gente! Querem que eu conte a história ou não? - perguntou Kagome, num tom de voz um pouco alto, fazendo as orelhinhas de Inuyasha se contraírem.

- Aii! Olha as minhas orelhas, bruxa! - reclamou tapando as orelhas.

- Oh, desculpa Inu! Foi sem querer… - e beijou as orelhas dele.

- Eu bem digo que vocês precisam de um quarto… ¬¬ - disse Kouga.

- Você tá é com inveja! -mostrou a língua.

- Pára de ser criança Inuyasha! - ralhou a moça e depois dele ficar emburrado novamente, ela prosseguiu - Bom… Agora eu vou começ---

PAFT!

- Seu tarado! Num pode ficar um minuto com as mãos quietas?

- Desculpa Sangozinha… - disse com olhinhos brilhantes.

- Tá, eu desculpo. - e o beijou.

- ¬¬ Posso continuar? - interrompeu Kagome.

- Hai! - disse Sango parando de beijar Miroku, o deixando irritado.

- /É fudido quando elas param de beijar, num é?/ - perguntou Inuyasha, baixinho.

- /Muito!/ - respondeu de volta.

- Bom, vou contar a história.

- Finalmente! - exclamou Ayame.

- Tava demorando! - se manifestou Rin.

- ¬¬ OK! Tudo começou na quinta-feira, na aula de Desenho…

**XXXXX FLASBACK XXXXX**

- E é assim que vocês têm que fazer! Recortem as silhuetas e façam trabalhos que tenham a ver com a Natureza. Não se esqueçam de combinar as cores e os tamanhos para chamar a atenção das pessoas que vão ver a exposição da turma e…

O professor falava, sem mentir, para as paredes. Eram 30 alunos e nenhum deles prestava atenção ao que ele dizia. Estavam todos fazendo cábulas para Filosofia, já que a seguir teriam teste.

- Nossa! Eu num sei nada!! Que merda! - praguejava Kagome.

- Nem eu! Eu deixei meus livros no cacifo da escola! - dizia Sango, que estava jogada na cadeira.

- Ei, pessoal! Eu consegui as respostas do teste! - gritava Mieko entrando na sala com uma folha levantada.

Toda a gente se calou e olhou para ela, como se fosse a Virgem Maria descendo dos céus. Todos, excepto o professor, que continuava falando para as paredes.

- Me dá! - gritou Houjo.

- Não! Eu as quero para mim! - dizia Norie.

- Chega! As respostas vão passar por todos. - sentenciou Mieko.

- Mas antes, elas vêm pra nós, não é? - perguntou Kagome calmamente.

- Sim, sim, claro Kagome!

Mieko era uma das garotas que veneravam Kagome e Sango. Simplesmente daria tudo para ser amiga delas. Qualquer coisa valia. Era o que dava serem as mais populares do colégio.

- Ah! Que bom! - disse Sango pegando na folha, vendo logo depois Mieko ir embora para seu lugar, feliz da vida.

- Agora é só encontrar no livro as respostas e fazer as cábulas!

- Então, me passa o livro Kagome!

- Pega. - disse o passando.

Sango pegou nele e o abriu numa página qualquer. Logo depois, pegou num caderno e arrancou um pedaço de folha, e começou a passar do livro pra ele.

- Err… Sango? Você vai cortar esse papel em dois num vai? "Ou três, talvez…" - falou a amiga, pensando a última frase.

- Huh? O que disse? - e continuava escrevendo, com uma letrinha bem pequena.

- Você vai fazer um papel mais pequeno, num vai? É que essa…err …coisa, é…enorme!

- E daí?

- E daí que você vai ser pega!

- Num vou nada… eu tenho sempre cuidado… - e virou a página do livro.

- Tá, você que sabe…

No teste, a Sango conseguiu usar a cola toda e não foi apanhada. E quando saiu, simplesmente não parou de se gabar.

- Eu consegui usar a cola toda!

- Também eu! - disse Kagome.

- E eu! - concordou Rin.

- Todo o mundo usou cola…e ninguém foi apanhado…hihihihihi…aquela professora é a mó tapada!! - troçava Ayame.

- Mas Sango, suas cábulas eram enormes!

- Ah, qual é Kagome! - retrucou Sango.

- Eu, sinceramente, não sei como que você não foi pega!

- O que tinham minhas cábulas?

- Quer que eu seja sincera?

- Fala logo, mulher!

- Eram muito grandes! Enormes! Grandalhonas! BIG!!

- Tá, tá! Já percebi. Mas qual é o problema, hein? eu não me ferrei, por isso não é preciso tanto. Sem mencionar que eu sou muito boa com cola…

- Sei…¬¬

- Agora a sério Sango! Você um dia vai se ferrar… - falou Ayame.

- Eu concordo com ela.

- Claro que não, Rin! - disse a acusada - E quando chegar em casa, tenho que fazer cábulas para o teste de Inglês de amanhã.

- Mas você é boa a Inglês, Sango.

- Mas é que não me apetece estudar, e além disso, a matéria é muito fácil. É só colocar nas cábulas como se fazem os tempo verbais e já tá.

- É! Eu adoro juntar o útil ao agradável, por isso também vou fazer. - falou Kagome.

- ¬¬ Isso já não é novidade pra gente, Kagome. - falou Ayame.

- Todo o mundo sabe que você é completamente desligada de Inglês! - exclamou Rin.

- Obrigada meninas… Me sinto tãaaaaoo apoiada! E só pra que saibam, eu tô sendo sarcástica. - disse com o dedo indicador levantado.

As meninas riram e foram embora. Tinham que pegar o ônibus para casa e não o queriam perder, já que era quase noite.

**XXXXX FIM DO FLASHBACK XXXXX**

- E o que é que isso tem a ver com o flagra da Sango? - perguntou Kouga.

- É, você só falou do teste de Filosofia, bruxa.

- Cala a boca! Eu ainda não acabei de falar e tinha pedido pra não me interromperem, não foi?

- E eu disse pra não zombarem de mim! - resmungou Sango, cruzando os braços sobre os seios e fazendo beicinho.

- Acabe logo a história, Kagome. - pediu Rin, sem paciência.

- Bom…No dia seguinte, tivemos aula de Português antes do teste de Inglês, e a Sango tava emprestando a cola dela para a Rin, já que ela também num estudou nada…

**XXXXX FLASHBACK XXXXX**

- /Sango, tem certeza que é isso que sai no exame? É que a Mieko disse que tem as respostas. / - perguntou baixinho.

- /O.O Essa garota… eu me pergunto onde será que ela arranja tanta resposta de provas. Mas o que ela não sabe é que a professora mudou as perguntas e vai ser tudo diferente. / - sussurrou de volta.

- /Sério? Merda! Então é melhor eu fazer cábulas como você, senão me ferro. /

- /Pois, é melhor. Além disso, o que eu tenho é o básico, a partir daí consigo responder qualquer coisa na boa. /

- Vocês duas! - gritou o professor - Já estou farto de ouvi-las! Se querem tanto conversar, a porta está aberta e mando vocês para o corredor, caso queiram continuar a conversa lá fora! - as repreendeu.

- Desculpe professor. - as duas responderam, baixando a cabeça em sinal de respeito.

- /Se bem que sair da aula não era uma má ideia…hihihihi… / - zombou Kagome, ao lado de Sango, a fazendo soltar um risinho.

- Está rindo de quê, senhorita Sango?

- Nada não professor, perdão.

- Bom, como eu estava dizendo… Um soneto é constituído por duas quadras e dois tercetos, sendo que o último deles é a 'chave' do poema e… - o professor continuou dando sua aula.

- / Então, Rin? Já passou tudo? /

- /Já, já! Brigadão amiga, sem você eu tava morta! /

- /De nada. / - falou pegando os papéis à vista de todos.

- /Sango! Esconde isso! / - disse Kagome abaixando as mãos dela, rapidamente.

- /Me devolve Kagome! /

- /Nossa! / - elas as tinha na mão - O.O /Você fez em papéis pequenos! Uau! / - e se pôs a olhar para o tecto com uma expressão de espanto.

- /O que você tá fazendo? /

- /Eu acho que o céu vai cair! Só tô checando se o tecto não cai na minha cabeça… / - disse depois se virando sorridente para a amiga.

- /Há-há-há / - riu-se sarcástica - /Isso era pra rir? É que eu esqueci… / - disse pegando os papéis de volta.

- /Eu também fiz cola. /

- /Me mostra. /

- /Aqui. / - passou dois papéis pequenos pra ela.

- /Puxa! O.O Você passou no computador! /

- /É, assim eu percebo tudo o que está aí escrito. /

- /Se vê logo que não tinha mais nada que fazer ontem à noite. Não namorou com o Inu, não? /

- / Claro, mas ele teve que ir embora cedo de mais e eu fiquei com um tempinho livre, por isso… / - falou encolhendo os ombros - /Mas eu tenho tudinho aí. Negativa, eu não tiro de certeza! /

- /Até a composição passou aqui! O.O / - disse aproximando um papel do rosto.

- /u.ú Claro! Eu gosto de serviço completo, oras! /

- Meninas! Que seja a última vez que vos chamo a atenção! - exclamou o professor, se virando para elas.

- Perdão professor! -disseram envergonhadas, enquanto alguns rapazes se riam baixinho.

**XXXXX FIM DO FLASHBACK XXXXX**

- Espera aí! - gritou Inuyasha -Quem eram esses caras que ousaram rir de você?

- Ah, num esquenta, Inu!

- Sangozinha! Você vai me dar a lista do nome deles… - disse um irritado Miroku.

- …e nós os dois iremos fazer uma…espera pra eles no portão do colégio. - falou o hanyou estalando as garras em frente ao rosto da namorada.

- Deixa de exageros Inuyasha. - Kagome abaixou a mão dele.

- É. Não é preciso fazer nada disso. - falou Sango virando o rosto para Miroku.

A seguir, houve uma discussão entre os quatro, logo entrando Kouga apoiando os rapazes e Ayame e Rin apoiando as garotas.

- Esperem! - gritou Sesshoumaru. Todo o mundo parou nesse instante, ficando silêncio mórbido. Kagome podia jurar ter ouvido um grilo no meio desse silêncio. - Também riram da minha Rin?

Todos -capota.

- Eu vou continuar a história. SEM interrupções! - olhou feio pra Inuyasha e prosseguiu - Depois de dar o toque para o intervalo, a gente foi no bar do colégio pra tomar o café da manhã e voltamos para a sala onde iria ser a prova…

**XXXXX FLASHBACK XXXXX**

- ONDE É QUE RAIOS EU ESCONDO AS CÁBULAS, CARALHO? - gritava uma desesperada Ayame.

- Eu escondo sempre no decote. - disse Sango, apontando para seus seios fartos.

- Tá, mas eu não tenho tanto peito. T.T - queixou-se Rin.

- Eu tenho! - alegrou-se Kagome - E vou seguir seu conselho Sango! - colocou os papéis no seu _soutien_ verde às pintinhas rosa, muito sexy.

**XXXXX FIM DO FLASHBACK XXXXX**

- EI! Você TINHA que dizer a cor de seu _soutien_, na frente de todo o mundo, BRUXA? - gritou Inuyasha furioso.

- GROSSO! Num é preciso esquentar, tá?

- Opa! Sango, me mostra a cor do seu! - disse Miroku começando a espreitar pela blusa dela, com um sorrisinho bobo no rosto.

PAFT!

- TARADO! SEM VERGONHA! - gritou a moça, completamente corada e segurando o decote da blusa contra o peito.

- Eu vi a cor! Eu vi! - disse Miroku, muito alegre, com a mão na face marcada - É verm---

PAFT!

- Nem ouse dizê-lo. - falou perigosamente calma.

- Gulp…Tá, meu amor!... Eu num faço mais nada…hehe…

- Gente! Posso continuar? - perguntou Kagome.

- Não! - disse Inuyasha, aborrecido.

- Porquê?

- Porque eu continuo zangado!

- Porquê?

- Porque você disse a cor do seu _soutien_ à frente do Kouga, do Sesshoumaru e do Miroku. - bufou emburrado.

- Ah, eu não me importo. - falou Kouga sorrindo, querendo irritar mais o hanyou ciumento.

- Hunf! Desde que não falem da cor do _soutien_ da minha Rin, por mim…tudo bem. - interrompeu Sesshoumaru.

- E por mim também! Desde que ninguém saiba da cor do _soutien_ vermelho da Sangozinha… Ups! - Miroku se encolheu todo no sofá quando Sango se virou para ele com cara de assassina profissional. Todos se riram baixinho.

- Depois a gente fala sobre isso, Miroku.

- Eu não…

- Eu disse depois! - e se virou para a frente novamente.

- E eu continuo zangado! - insistiu Inuyasha.

- Eu é que vou ficar zangada se você num se calar com a história do _soutien_! - falou uma Kagome irritada, abrindo um sorriso malicioso logo depois - Mas se você acha injusto saberem a cor do meu _soutien_, eu também acho…

- O que vai fazer? - perguntou desconfiado, normalmente, quando Kagome sorria daquela maneira, ou era para o seduzir ou porque iria aprontar alguma.

- OS SHORTS DO INUYASHA SÃO COR-DE-ROSA COM CORAÇÕEZINHOS VERMELHOS! - gritou para todo mundo ouvir.

Inuyasha – O.O

Sesshoumaru – -.-'

Rin – O.O

Kouga – õ.Ô

Ayame – o.O

Sango – O.O

Miroku – ^. ^

Kagome – u.ú

- … - Inuyasha ficou mudo e corado

- Bom! Agora que estamos quites e o Inu se calou, - olhou de relance para ele e sorriu triunfante e orgulhosa de sua pequena vingança, e prosseguiu - vou continuar. Depois de a professora entrar, foi uma autêntica guerra civil para entrar na porta, pois todo o mundo queria ocupar os lugares de trás para poder copiar à vontade…

**XXXXX FLASHBACK XXXXX**

- DEIXA PASSAR! DROGA!

- AI! ESTÁ MACHUCANDO!

- CUIDADO! EU TÔ AQUI!

- HOUJO! ESSE PÉ É MEU, CARALHO!

- OLHE O MEU BRAÇO, PÔ!

- KURANOSUKE, NÃO EMPURRA! MERDA!

- AYAME, TÔ FICANDO SEM AR!

Depois de conseguirem passar 30 alunos pela porta (O.O), foi um verdadeiro 'Fórmula 1' para chegarem às últimas mesas. A sala era muito grande, tinha no mínimo umas 32 mesas individuais e, por ser muito comprida, houve quem tropeçasse pelo caminho.

Kagome fora uma dessas pessoas. Mas o importante é que conseguiu ficar numa mesa bem privilegiada, pesar de ser um pouco perto da professora, era muito bem escondida. Ayame ficou na frente dela. Sango conseguiu uma mesa 3 fileiras atrás de Kagome, mas do outro canto da sala. Rin ficou uma fila atrás e ao lado de Sango.

A professora entregou as provas e se sentou na sua cadeira, lodo após ter lido as perguntas e esclarecer dúvidas. Assim que o fez, todo o mundo começou a escrever.

Durante a prova, Rin e Norie estavam empatadas no concurso: 'Quem chama mais vezes a professora para tirar dúvidas'. Kagome aproveitava essa distracção para tirar as cábulas e copiar, já Sango não achava piada nenhuma porque Rin e Norie eram as duas que estavam atrás dela. Cada vez que a professora vinha, Ayame olhava para sango e jurava que podia ver fumo saindo pelas suas narinas.

Kagome copiava como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Quando ficava 'livre', colocava a mão no decote para pegar nas cábulas. Ayame estava sentada de lado, já que as suas mesas eram à beira das janelas e elas tinham parede para se encostar, e olhava para Kagome. Ela ria internamente, a cena era muito cómica! Até que a professora ia passar silenciosamente ao lado de Kagome.

"Ai meu Deus! Ela tá vindo pra cá!", Kagome pensava aflita. "O que é que eu faço? O que é que eu faço? Eu tenho as cábulas na mão! Vou ser apanhada! Eu sou muito nova para morrer!! (Ó.Ò) ". Ela olhou para todo o lado e no último momento, abriu o decote e atirou os papéis lá para dentro sem se preocupar em colocá-los no _soutien_. A professora passou e foi para o seu lugar, enquanto Ayame se ria baixinho por ser a única espectadora daquele 'espectáculo', digamos.

Sango olhou para ambos os lados e tirou sua cola. Copiou o primeiro exercício na boa, mas quando ia a meio do segundo, teve que guardá-las de imediato, pois Norie decidira desempatar com Rin no tal concurso.

- / Droga! / - praguejou, puta da vida.

Kagome viu a sua oportunidade para copiar e procurou pela cola.

- /Droga! Merda! Puta! / - praguejava.

- / O que foi? Káh? / - Ayame se virou e quase teve um ataque de riso convulsivo no meio da sala, mas resistiu bravamente!

Kagome tinha a cabeça enfiada pelo decote, literalmente, e à vez, enfiava uma mão para pegar nos papéis teimosos.

- / Achei! Ihihihihihihihi! Meu precioso! Ihihihi! / - ela olhava para eles com os olhos grandes e rindo malevolamente.

- / Tá me assustando! / - brincou Ayame. - / Olha lá! A professora tá vindo, Kagome! / - se virou para a frente antes que a professora a apanhasse.

Ela passou perto de Kagome e foi directa para seu lugar, puxando a cadeira e a colocando em frente do quadro, virada para os alunos. Se sentou e ficou escrevendo qualquer coisa em seu caderno.

Sango suspirou aliviada vendo que, no sitio em que ela estava, não a conseguia ver. Eri tinha a cabeça na frente e a professora não tinha visão para ela. Quando ia tirar as cábulas, Rin a chamou e ao olhá-la, as cábulas caíram para suas pernas. Ao pegá-las, teve o azar de Eri baixar a cabeça para poder escrever melhor e a professora olhar directamente para ela, quando tinha as cábulas na mão.

- / Ai, Deus do Céu, me ajude! / - sussurrou Sango, pressentindo o seu fim, vendo que a professora se levantara e caminhava rapidamente até ela.

" O que é que eu faço? O que é que eu faço?", pensava aterrorizada. " Acho que vou engoli-las!", olhou para os dois papéis pequenos, "São pequeninos, não devem ser difíceis de engolir… Ai! Ela tá mais perto! Merda! É agora que morro!"

Sango escondeu as cábulas debaixo da folha da prova. A professora passou à volta da mesa dela, a observando para descobrir onde estavam as cábulas. A moça fazia de conta que estava fazendo a prova, enquanto rezava mentalmente para que a professora não notasse a pequena elevação na parte de baixo da folha de teste.

- O que é isso aqui? - perguntou.

- Isso o quê? - tentou disfarçar.

- Isso! - e levantou a folha, pegando nos papéis.

- " Já era!" Eu guardo, professora! Eu guardo!

- Não! Eu fico com eles. - disse começando a lê-los.

- Vai anular minha prova?

- Ainda não sei…Você vai ter que fazer a prova de novo.

- "Ao menos isso…" Tá.

A professora deu uma nova folha de teste para ela, que começou a fazer a prova.

Kagome, do outro lado da sala, ria-se de Sango por esta estar mais vermelha que um pimentão.

No fim do teste, todos saíram e Sango foi logo para casa para evitar as gracinhas dos colgas.

**XXXXX FIM DO FLASHBACK XXXXX**

- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! - riam-se todos, excepto Sango.

- AHAHAHAHAHAHA… Que apanhada! AHAHA! - dizia Inuyasha, rindo até não mais poder.

- Eu num gosto que tirem sarro de mim! - disse Sango.

- AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Meu amor, você num sabe usar cábulas? AHAHAHAH…

- Miroku! Você prometeu que não zombava comigo! - disse fazendo beicinho e olhando para ele, com olhos lacrimosos.

- Oras, Sango! Me desculpa, meu bem… - e a abraçou, antes de lhe dar um beijo apaixonado.

- Arranjem um quarto! - gritou Sesshoumaru.

- É! - concordou Ayame.

Inuyasha sussurrou algo no ouvido de Kagome, que enrubesceu instantaneamente e acenou positivamente com a cabeça. De seguida, se levantou e se deixou ser levada por Inuyasha, que a levava pela mão.

- Ei! Onde vão? - perguntou Rin.

- Vamos seguir o conselho do seu namorado e vamos para o meu quarto, por isso não nos perturbem. - disse Inuyasha com um sorriso malicioso.

- É ISSO AÊ! UHUUU! - gritavam os restantes rapazes, o que fez com que Kagome corasse ainda mais.

- Opa, Sangozinha! Eu também quero! - disse um animado Miroku, logo pôs-se a sussurrar algo no ouvido da namorada, fazendo-a corar. - "Boa! Agora ela vai-se levantar e esperar que eu a leve para o meu quarto! (^. ^)", pensou feliz da vida. Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que Sango, em resposta, lhe desse um…

SOCK!

…baita soco.

- AHAHAH! Ninguém mandou ser tão tarado! - ria-se Rin.

- É bem feito! - dizia Ayame, perto do riso.

- Hunf! - disse Sesshoumaru, com indiferença. O Miroku seria sempre o Miroku, com suas taradices.

- AHAHAHAHAH! Belo murro Sango! AHAHAHAHAH! - ria-se Kouga, no chão, amarrando a barriga.

- Ah! É verdade! - Inuyasha, que já estava dentro de seu quarto, enfiou a cabeça pela festa da porta - Miroku! Mostra para as meninas como a gente faz para copiar nas provas. Pode ser que a sua namorada aprenda alguma coisinha… - e piscou um olho de forma sexy para Sango, sorrindo e fechou a porta.

- Oras, seu… - Sango tacou o seu sapato na porta dele.

- Ei, Miroku. Do que é que ele tava falando? - perguntou Ayame com curiosidade.

Os três homens da sala sorriram de forma sexy, fazendo as suas respectivas namoradas suspirarem deleitadas.

- Quem mostra? - perguntou Sesshoumaru. - Eu num posso porque já me livrei da cola toda.

- Eu mostro! - falou Kouga, se levantando e pondo a mão nas calças, pronto a desapertá-las.

- EI! NUM PENSE QUE EU QUERO QUE A MINHA SANGOZINHA VEJA VOCÊ SEM CALÇAS! - gritou Miroku indignado, tapando os olhos da namorada.

- Miroku, eu num sou criança, tá? - disse a moça aborrecida, ainda de olhos tapados.

- Então mostramos os dois… Tá de acordo? - perguntou Kouga.

- Que remédio… - se levantou e desapertou as calças ficando, tal como Kouga, de shorts.

Sango – O.O

Rin – O.O

Ayame – O.O

Sesshoumaru – u.ú

- Tcharan! - e mostrou, na dobra dos shorts azuis escuro, uma quantidade de papéizinhos muito bem dobrados. - Escondemos nossas cábulas nos shorts! - confessou Miroku.

- E depois falam de mim! - falou Sango, espantada.

Miroku – -.-´

Kouga – u.u

No fim, todos acabaram por se deitar em seus quartos e, tal como Inuyasha e Kagome, fizeram 'coisas de adultos' toda a noite.

**-**

**-**

_**FIM**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**E aê? Gostaram? Pedimos, antes de mais, que fechem os olhos para alguns possíveis erros… hehe…*sorrisos amarelos e cara de envergonhadas***

**Esperemos que nos mandem reviews…!!**

**E para quem quiser saber, aqui vão as idades das personagens principais:**

**- Inuyasha – 18 (João)**

**- Kagome – 16 (Patrícia)**

**- Miroku – 18 (Lourenço)**

**- Sango – 16 (Andreia)**

**- Sesshoumaru – 19 (Tiago Alves)**

**- Rin – 15 (Marisa)**

**- Kouga – 18 (Tiago César)**

**- Ayame – 16 (Ana Patrícia)**

**Bom, é só isso… estamos escrevendo mais fic's pelo que pedimos que esperem pacientemente por elas…**

**Beijos!**

**o.~**


End file.
